Field of the Invention
The present disclosure provides substituted cyclohexylamines as SMYD protein inhibitors, such as SMYD3 and SMYD2 inhibitors, and therapeutic methods of treating conditions and diseases wherein inhibition of SMYD proteins such as SMYD3 and SMYD2 provides a benefit.
Background
Epigenetic regulation of gene expression is an important biological determinant of protein production and cellular differentiation and plays a significant pathogenic role in a number of human diseases. Epigenetic regulation involves heritable modification of genetic material without changing its nucleotide sequence. Typically, epigenetic regulation is mediated by selective and reversible modification (e.g., methylation) of DNA and proteins (e.g., histones) that control the conformational transition between transcriptionally active and inactive states of chromatin. These covalent modifications can be controlled by enzymes such as methyltransferases (e.g., SMYD proteins such as SMYD3 and SMYD2), many of which are associated with genetic alterations that can cause human disease, such as proliferative disorders. Thus, there is a need for the development of small molecules that are capable of inhibiting the activity of SMYD proteins such as SMYD3 and SMYD2.